Perfection
by RockingR22
Summary: Tara and Gavin finally admitted their feelings for each other...but would a kiss ruin it all? NOTE: I may or may not combine some of the stuff from the book Radio Rebel is based. The book is called Shrinking Violet.
1. Jacket

Radio Rebel

Perfection

Chapter 1: Jacket

The room was bright and people were all around them, but it felt like

everything didn't exist. His brown eyes looked into hers and they felt a connection. They both were smiling and held each other close while dancing. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands placed on her waist.

Tara's life was getting better and better. She finally accepted herself for who she was and gained the confidence that was buried inside of her. She used to feel like just a face in the crowd that no one would remember, but things were different now. She finally let that person inside of her break those chains and throw the mask she was hiding behind to the side. She didn't start the show only for her...she did it for the many other people who felt lost.

"Tara..." she heard Gavin say and she melted a bit inside just by hearing her

name. His voice was soothing and addicting. Her heart started pounding faster within her chest. "I'm sorry." She then looked at him bewildered.

She became all nervous again hearing those words. Sorry for what? The question

was poking at her mind. Her mind started running to all of the possibly conclusions and she was not liking it. She prayed he wouldn't say 'I'm sorry, this isn't going to work out.' For years and years she wanted to be with him.

"What...What are you sorry for?" she choked out nervously and tensed in his arms. What if the perfect night would be ruined?

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize you. To realize how much you mean to

me." she noticed it was tough for him to get those words out, he was looking at the ground the entire time he said them. She then placed her hand on his cheek and made him look her in the eyes. Those brown eyes looked back. Her mind went blank.

"Gavin...it doesn't matter to me when you realized me or not. I know you care

now and nothing will change that. The past is in the past, and I just want to focus on the present. Being here with you, right now, is the best feeling in the world." she said with a smile. Those words she said she didn't need to think...her heart just spoke the words for her. That sweet smile came back to his face. Oh, how she loved that smile.

"You're right. If I could be dancing with anyone right now, I'm glad it's you. You taught me so many things over this past week...things I'll never forget. When I thought I was alone, you were the one who was there for me. I hope you know I'll always be there for you too." she then started blushing wildly. She couldn't stop. She opened her mouth ready to respond and before she knew it he was leaning in to kiss her. The boy of her dreams and even more was about to kiss her. She couldn't believe it. She then closed her eyes and leaned in towards him. He gently pulled her closer their lips inches apart planning on closing the gap between them...she was nervous, she never kissed a boy before, but this wasn't just any boy. This was Gavin. The guy who was always kind to her and made her worries fade away. There foreheads were now pressed together, lips even closer. They both desired each other.

"Tara!" she heard someone shout from behind her interrupting their moment. She sighed and Gavin let out a small laugh. Gavin then moved the hand that was touching her cheek and took her hand. He grabbed it without a thought, like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. She got this tingly sensation through out her whole body. The boy she was crushing on for years was holding her hand...

"Hello, Mrs. Adams. It's very nice to finally meet you, I'm Gavin. " Gavin said and released his grip from Tara's hand to shake her mothers. Tara was silently praying that her mother wouldn't embarrass her. She already has been through enough humiliation over the past eighteen years.

"Trust me, I know who you are." Her mother said with a laugh. Tara knew what

was coming next. Her bones inside her body were shaking. She was going to be even more embarrassed than usual. Her mother always had the worst timing at saying things.

"Mom...why did you come over here?" she said as politely as possible, cutting her mother off. She just wanted her mother to shoo so she can finally get the chance to get to know Gavin better. She had been crushing on him for more than ten years, she felt like she was truly in love with him. She just wanted a chance.

"I was just going to tell you that Rob and I are leaving and were wondering if you needed a ride?" that was the least thing Tara wanted to hear. She just wanted to dance with Gavin the whole night and hated the idea of it ending short. Gavin was one of those people who helped her crawl out of her shell. She finally got the opportunity and strength to break out of her shell and didn't ever want to reenter. That shy girl would always be a piece of her, but she loved showing her true self. Speaking her mind and not letting anything stop her was this whole new experience for her that she didn't want to let go of. She was tired of being in the dark.

"Actually, Mrs. Adams, I was hoping I could walk Tara home, if that's alright with you?" Gavin said and flashed Tara a smile. He was such a gentleman. Her heart was pounding faster and she felt like flying. She felt so blithe inside. Tara looked at him her eyes so bright , the lights from above reflecting in them.

"I think I'm liking him already..." Tara's mom stated and then walked

over to Rob. Tara turned to Gavin slightly blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry ab-"

"No, need to say sorry. Moms are moms." Gavin said with a chuckle. What

was it about him? He just knew exactly what to say.

"Please, you only got a bit of her right now, wait till she eavesdrops on

our conversations. She's probably going to ask me all the deets when I get

home." She said laughing back while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tara loved her mom, but her mom and her were two different people. Her mom was

a chartreuse type of girl and she wasn't. Tara was a more deeper person than her mom. Tara looked at things differently, but she was thankful that her mom always supported her though the choices she made in her life. Her mother tried. She might not of always gotten it, but at least she tried.

"I think I can survive..." Gavin said with a smile and held out his arm for her. This made her blush even more than before. Her body got all heated and she was wordless. He was a perfect gentleman and the way he looked at her made her know that he would never do anything to hurt her. She took his arm and lightly giggled.

They quickly said a goodbye to their friends and on the way home Tara ended up having Gavin's jacket draped over her shoulders. They couldn't stop talking. Anything that came to their mind they could talk about. They understood each other perfectly. They connected on so many different levels. They laughed, they smiled, and they talked seriously about things as well.

"So...I guess this is it." Gavin said walking Tara up to the porch of her house. Tara was bummed that the night was ending, but glad this new chapter was opening. Being there with Gavin felt so right.

"I guess so..." Tara said quietly as their eyes met. His deep brown eyes put her in a trance as they both made direct contact. His eyes were warm and so inviting. She felt dizzy looking into them...like she was walking on air. Next thing she knew they were both leaning in again. Gavin gently brought his hand up to her cheek. They both felt an electric shock run through their bodies just by the smallest touch. They were so close they could feel each others breath. They both were nervous. There was tension in the air.

They heard a door creeping open and they both quickly jumped back shocked. They both looked to see who it was and it was Tara's mother...or in Tara's head she was now called 'the moment killer.'

"Hello, Mrs. Adams."Gavin said nervously hoping Tara's mother didn't get a glimpse of what almost happened on the porch. Truth was, he could be very shy like Tara and embarrassed easily. Tara and Gavin weren't so different that way. Gavin still looked at himself as that awkward kid with a guitar jamming out with his buddies in his garage. Gavin was an adorkable guy.

"Hello, Gavin." Mrs. Adams said to Gavin directly with a grin on her face and then turned to Tara. " Tara, sweetie, I think it's time to come inside." Tara nodded and turned her attention back at Gavin.

"Goodnight, Tara." Gavin said and put out his hand for her to shake. She thought the gesture was cute and giggled as she shook his hand.

"I'll see you soon, Gavin." Tara said back with her best smile. Gavin nodded and started walking down the stairs and then Tara discovered that she still had his jacket. The jacket that smelled of his cologne that engulfed her in pure bliss.

"Gavin, wait!" She said running down the stairs of the porch. He turned around and looked at her puzzled. "You forgot your jacket." She said taking the jacket off putting her hand out to give it to him and he just looked at her.

"Keep it, I'll get it later." he said with a smile and turned around and walked off. Tara just looked at him dazzled as he disappeared into the darkness of the starry night.

**So, there's a little intro. Sorry, I haven't been on, I have been dealing with some personal stuff along with school, but now school is OUT and I am ready to write! I have so many stories in mind and I can't wait to get them down on paper for y'all. I also have video's in mind for those who are into my youtube channel. Also, who's excited for the Radio Rebel DVD release on the 19th? I know I am! Pick up that stuff. **


	2. Both Ways

Radio Rebel

Perfection

Chapter 2: Both Ways

After Gaivn left, Tara decided to go inside. After her mom bombarded her with several questions from different directions, she went upstairs to her room. When she got there she couldn't stop herself from screaming inside her pillow at the top of her lungs in merriment.

Why was she so happy? Well, for one she finally gained up the courage to take a stance. She stood up for herself. Her whole life society had made her out to be an outcast, they pushed her into the shadows, made her crawl to the tiniest of corners in terror, she was always the one observing a world that seemed so far away. One that was untouchable. She finally made contact with it though. She gained the strength to reach out and make her voice be heard, finally touching the untouchable. She made an impact on that little world. She helped people. People started opening their eyes and started realizing they aren't so different. They realized that society didn't define them, they defined themselves. They could be anyone they desired to be. They were a unstoppable force. Limits weren't existent. Boundaries were no longer preventing them from where they wanted to take their life. Tara just needed people to know that, and unintentionally, somewhere along the way, Tara discovered who she was by helping others. She put her heart into something and even though the path to making people see the light was bumpy along with the several twists and turns, she did it. She made their differences bring people together again. She used her voice and screamed as loud as she could until those walls that were built so strongly were just fragments of their past that no longer subsisted in their world.

On the other hand there was Gavin. His name repeated in her mind over and over...she was always crushing on him, but all of a sudden that crush turned into something more than she could of ever envision. It turned into love. To her, Gavin used to be that fairy tale guy. She never thought he would turn into that guy in real life though. She always imagined Gavin as being one of those guys who would probably move onto bigger and better things, one of those guys who would end up to have a girlfriend like Stacy. Because of those misconception she was always afraid to talk to him, but this year something changed. She got to know him better and came to discover Gavin wasn't that jerk guy who focused on more material things and cliques. He didn't do things just for himself. Gavin was more open hearted and cared for people. He didn't let the opinions of others take control over who he talked to and what he did. Gavin was Gavin. Completely perfect in her eyes.

Tara would never forget what Gaivn had done for her. If it wasn't for Gavin, Tara would probably have still been in the dark. Gavin not only impacted Tara, but she impacted him. They both helped each other grow into the best person they could be. They both knew what they stood for. Now, they could stand for that together. They both never needed to feel alone when they had each other. They both made each other see what was in front of them.

A knock on the door interrupted Tara's thoughts and made her groan. She just wanted to go off dreaming of things that she could do next, things on how she can spread love over an even further distance. She sat up on her bed and got up and opened the door and all she saw was a wave of color zoom past her and shut the door with a slam.

"How was walking home with Gavin? Did he finally kiss you? Oh my gosh, he kissed you, didn't he? Was it as magical as you imagined?" Audrey couldn't stop talking. Her mouth was moving as fast as a race car. Some of the words came out so fast Tara wasn't sure if Audrey was even talking English.

"No, not yet..." Tara said with a sigh and sat back down on her bed. Audrey stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"And why not? I thought he liked you!"

"He does, it's just that the times he tried, we were interrupted..."

"Well, do you want him to kiss you?"

"Of course, but it's going to happen when it's going to happen, I am in no rush, just knowing that he has mutual feelings is enough." Audrey then laughed a bit and Tara then looked at her confused.

"You should really hear the things you say in your sleep..." Tara then looked at Audrey with her eyes completely widened. She wanted to say something, but it felt like her tongue was completely tied, it was like something was lodged in her throat. She didn't know exactly how to respond to that.

"I...I do not!" Tara said nervously. Did she talk about Gavin in her sleep? She had no idea...

"Denial is the first step in the wrong direction, Tara. Trust me, the hyena knows."

"Well, maybe the hyena is wrong."

"The hyena is never wrong." Audrey stated clearly and then exited without another word. Tara jumped off her bed and then looked down the stair case and before she could blink, Audrey was out the door. From the look on Audrey's face before she left she could tell that Audrey was going to do something. When Audrey wanted something done, she wouldn't stop...Tara hoped that Audrey wouldn't meddle...was hope enough though?

Tara went back to her room and just collapsed on the bed. She wondered what was going through Audrey's head...She looked at the clock and realized the time. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep...whatever she had to deal with, she would in the morning. Right now, she just wanted some time to herself. MORP was one of the best things that ever happened to her. She just wondered how everyone would treat her when she went in for school on Monday...especially Moreno. Moreno probably hated her guts because she got away with being Radio Rebel...she just knew Monday was going to be the start of an interesting school week. A school week that could go both ways...


	3. Original Thinking

Radio Rebel

Perfection

Original Thinking

After Audrey left Tara's house, she knew what she had to do. She was the hyena, and when there was an opportunity to pounce on, she didn't put her claws down. She was to get to the bottom of any problem, her mind was bursting with ideas. According to all the romance novels and plays she has read, the kiss told everything, it had to be perfect.

Audrey started heading down the street to Gavin's house. She was becoming the conductor of their life, the puppet master. In her mind, she was doing them a favor. She was looking out for her best friend. Everything she was planning to do was all with good intentions.

Audrey approached the doorstep of Gavin's house and knocked on the door and came face to face with Gavin's mother. Her mother had long black hair and brown eyes and a gentle smile that creept along her face. It was like seeing Gavin's clone on the front step.

"How may I help you?" Gavin's mother said very calmly, her voice had this soothing tone.

"I was wondering if Gavin was home? I just need to quickly talk to him about something...school related." Audrey said trying to hide the truth. She didn't want to get Gavin's mother thrown into the mix. The less questions, the better off the plan was.

"Oh, of course, but isn't it a little late?"

"Well...we are working on a project together and Gavin took my notes, and I was on the way home, and I thought, why not?" Audrey said improvising. She was passionate about acting and selling what she was said.

"If you say so, come on in, dear." Gavin's mother said politely moving out of the way so Audrey could enter the house and she did so. The house was pretty big, there were two floors. There was a grand piano in the living room and it had a small tv. This house was all about the music. She could tell immediately Gavin's family got him into it all. After looking around the house a bit Audrey decided to go upstairs to Gavin's room. When she got there she gingerly knocked on the door. She was going to make a point, one that she would make sure he would understand.

Gavin opened the door and saw Audrey standing in front of him and just looked at her with confusion. Why would Audrey of all people be here at this time of night? Didn't she have to go home? Wouldn't her parents be concerned? Questions were running through his head and nothing could put them to a halt.

"Audrey, why are you here?" Gavin said finally speaking up, before he could say another word, Audrey pushed passed him, and walked in his room. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately tonight.

"I need to talk to you about something important, that is why I am here." Audrey said closing the door and then her eyes wandered to the flag. "What's with the flag?"

"Beatles." Gavin simply said. "But that's not the point, what's so important that you have to tell me at eleven at night?"

"I have to talk to you about the Tara and you situation." Audrey's arms were now crossed and she was looking directly at Gavin. His face started to get more and more screwy as those words slipped off her tongue. He was standing there completely perplexed.

"The Tara and me situation?" Gavin said slowly trying to absorb the words. What situation? He thought everything was going great between Tara and him. As he said those words, it was like they had no meaning. Just a bunch of different words jumbled together in a sentence.

"Yes, that's what I said. See, the thing about Tara is that she hasn't had her first kiss, so, since you're her boyfriend after that song, and the confessions of your mushy gushy feelings, you're the one."

"Still not seeing the point here."

"The point is, that the kiss needs to be perfect, and it's my job as her friend to ensure that it is."

"You have to be kidding me...is this some weird girl thing?" Gavin said shaking his head and chucked in disbelief. "Audrey, I don't think you should be concerned over what happens between Tara and I...especially that."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you here, see, a girl's first kiss with a guy she likes tells everything. It's a new feeling and there's electricity and since you're not only the new boyfriend, but you're also the first boyfriend which makes you the one to give the first, first kiss. If it goes wrong, the relationship could be doomed."

"Wow, I completely don't feel pressure at all." Gavin said looking at the ground thinking. He suddenly felt uneasy and his head was pounding. There was so much stuff that he didn't know and now that he knew this...it changed things from his perspective. He wanted to keep Tara as his girlfriend.

"Just do it right, and you will have nothing to be concerned about...do it wrong and...well...I don't think you would like that answer." With that Audrey left feeling positive that Gavin got the point. The fear in his eyes and concern showed her everything that she needed to know. Everything was starting to form together.

The day was Monday. A beginning of a new school week. When Tara woke up this morning she felt as if the alarm clock was beleaguering her. She didn't know what to expect. Life was reforming and she had to come to peace with that idea. She was able to acknowledge that she was a different and that she was more capable to do anything she wanted to, but she was worried that everyone else wouldn't take her in with open arms and go along for the new journey.

How would people react when she walked through those double doors? What if some people's opinions changed since Morp? What if they didn't? Life was a roll of the die for her now. She had to keep herself on her toes at all times and expect the unexpected. Dodge the curve balls. She just hoped she was quick enough.

Another thing that kept creeping into her mind was Audrey...She had no hypothesis as to what she was planning. Tara just needed to talk to her as soon as possible. Audrey always had good heart behind everything she did, but sometimes she could over do it. After years of knowing Audrey, they could read each other like books. They always had each other backs.

On the positive note, she was looking forward to one thing. Gavin. Gavin conceived who she was in a way no one else could. When she was that quiet girl or that girl who could form a rally of people, he was there. At the beginning, she doubted that, but in the end, she learned the truth. She couldn't believe she was finally able to say Gavin Morgan was her boyfriend, but also one of her closest friends.

Tara made her way through the hallways as quickly as possible until she spotted Audrey at her locker. She needed to sort out this whole situation. She didn't need any drama in her life. She just wanted to enjoy every moment of being a teenager and being herself. She didn't want that all pulled away.

"Audrey, we need to talk!" she said and Audrey turned to her with curiosity.

"Well, good morning to you everything alright?" Audrey said raising an eyebrow. She seemed completely clueless. Like everything that happened after Morp didn't occur.

"You know when you came over? Audrey, whatever you are planning, please, don't do it." Tara was literally begging at this point. She was ready to fall to her knees and grovel, anything, you name it.

"Who said I am planning anything?" Audrey said while she closed her locker avoiding eye contact with Tara. This was a sure sign that Audrey had something going on in her head.

"Audrey..."

"What? I'm being completely honest. Don't you think you should trust your best friend?" Audrey questioned and this made Tara feel a little guilty. It's just all the evidence didn't look so good.

"I do trust you...it's just..." Tara said stumbling over her words. Audrey gave her a look that wasn't the most comforting.

"Tara, just trust me on this, will you? I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to." Tara then nodded. She could count on Audrey for anything, and if Audrey said she wouldn't do anything, she wouldn't.

"Fine...if you say so."

"Great, now that this topic is over, Gavin's walking this way." Audrey signaled to the tall dark haired boy with the smile that could bring light to any room. "Now, I'm going to go so you two lovebirds can have some alone time."

"Alone time? But what if I say something stupid? He's my first boyfriend, what if I screw it up?" Being nervous wasn't a new thing for Tara.

"Just keep in mind, Gavin likes you for you, alright? He wouldn't have admitted it if he didn't. As far as he's concerned, anything and everything that comes out of your mouth is perfect. You can do no wrong in his eyes." Tara nodded in comprehension. This was her first boyfriend, she didn't want to slip up over her own feet.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Gavin said placing his hand against one of the lockers. Tara jumped completely out of her skin. She just couldn't keep her thoughts in place.

"No one, I mean, nothing." Tara said turning around to face him and their eyes met on accident once again.

"If you say so." He said smiling at her with a small laugh that came out of his mouth. It was music to her ears.

"Well, I have to go take care of some things. Those things being two nerdy and obsessive twins. I'll talk to you guys later." Audrey said with one last smile and walked off after closing her locker. Tara and Gavin both said goodbye and then went back to talking.

"So, mind if I walk you to class?" Gavin said sweetly, the way he looked at her made her get melt.

"No, not at all, actually. I would really like that." She said and he then took her books from her hands without a word. Tara blushed from his manners, he was such a gentleman. "Gavin, you don't have to carry those." Tara said simply. She was capable of doing things on her own, even though they were dating, she didn't want him to feel like it was his job to do that.

"I know I don't have to, I want to. There's a difference." Tara then shook her head and laughed.

"I'm not going to get those back no matter what I say , am I?" Tara said smiling while pointing to the books that now were placed in his hand.

"You so get me." Gavin said with a laugh.

"Then, I am going to do this." Tara then took the bottom half of the books that were his and smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." They both then started laughing at each other's silliness. They both made each other feel blessed. They could share laughs together and secret smiles. After all, laughter is the good for the soul.

"So, I have to ask you a question?" Gavin said releasing one hand from his books and grabbing Tara's as they started walking down the narrow hall. Their hands fit in each other's perfectly like the last two pieces of a puzzle. The warmth from each other's hands made them feel all goey inside. Tara then looked up at him with a smile across her face.

"What is your question?"

"I was wondering if we could...well, are you busy this Saturday?" Gavin finally blurted out after trying to find the perfect words.

"Actually, I'm free since I have the shows from Monday to Friday, why do you ask?" Tara said oblivious to the fact Gavin was clearly asking her on another date.

"I was wondering if I could take you on a date, I would really like to get to know you a little bit better." Gavin said with a grin looking into her deep brown eyes that sparkled.

"That sounds like a plan. A awesome one at that too." Tara said as her heart started beating faster in her chest as she looked down trying to discontinue her crazy blushing.

"Great, that's...great. It's a date. " Gavin said with one of the hugest grins on his face. His smile made her smile. He then kissed her on the cheek. "Can I have my books back or do you want to explain to my teacher why you have them?" Gavin said jokingly.

"I don't know, the more you learn the better." she said teasing him a bit and then she gave him his books and said their goodbyes.

Tara opened the door to the classroom and all everyone greeted her warmly, they noticed her, but in a good way, some people actually thanked her for making them stand up for themselves. Making them notice that they are unstoppable. Maybe, this week would go the right way instead of what she originally thought.

**A/N So, what did you all think? I would love to know (: **


	4. The Text

Radio Rebel

Perfection

The Text

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Gavin headed towards his next class. He only had a little amount of time to get there. He was still smiling from his conversation with Tara. He didn't know why he was so worried. Tara and him had a connection, nothing that he would do would break that bond.

All of a sudden he felt a tight grip on his arm that yanked him back. This incident shocked him. He was thrown off completely. He then was faced with the person who did it. He thought it was Moreno getting ready to holler at him for not being class earlier. He figured she would still be bitter from having the students turn against her at MORP, but it was someone completely different. The person he was face to face with was familiar. It was Audrey.

"Audrey, I can't talk now, I'm going to be late." Gavin said trying to get by her, but she kept moving in front of him. For a short little thing, she was persistent and strong. She wasn't going to let him get away so easily. She had words that needed to be said. Like it or not, Gavin would have to listen.

"Tell them your locker was jammed or something." Audrey said and Gavin groaned.

"Do you know how ridiculous you're being?" Gavin was now extremely irritated. Usually, he was reasonable, but this was too much for him.

"So, are you saying making Tara happy is ridiculous?" Audrey stated crossing her arms and looked at him. Her eyes narrowing down on him making him feel the judgement.

"Audrey, don't twist my words like that. You know I would do anything to make Tara happy. I am just saying– " Gavin started, but then was suddenly cut off by the sound of the school bell. He sighed with impatience.

"Just answer my question, did you ask her out or not?" Audrey responded immediately after the bell. Gavin couldn't even get the chance to complete his sentence. Audrey wanted to make her point loud and clear.

"Yes, I asked her out..."

"Good, now, where are you taking her?" Audrey said coming closer which caused him to squirm. He knew that anything he said would be considered 'wrong' in her eyes.

"I was thinking pizza and a movie."

"WRONG." Audrey then made a buzzer sound. Just as Gavin predicted...

"Why not? Food is a good way to start a conversation. Especially if we see the movie first. Then we could have something to talk about."

"Gavin...I doubt Tara would be okay with having her first kiss in a pizza shop."

"Maybe I should let you organize the date instead." Gavin snapped back. All of this was beginning to stress him out. It was like Audrey was the writer of his life. Creating the perfect fairy tale. He was surprised he wasn't in a suit of armor yet.

"Gavin...this has to be from you. It would be more meaningful. Again, this date has to say something."

"...I don't think nuts can talk." Gavin said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. He then got a glare that made his laugh just a faint memory. "It will, Audrey. I just have to think of something. I can handle this."

"You better." With that Audrey left and Gavin rushed to class...

Gavin was sitting in his class and was gazing out the window spending a lot of time in his own head. Audrey's words kept stewing inside his brain. He was impatiently tapping his pencil against the desk again and again repeatedly. He couldn't stop. He was proud of himself that he finally took the step forward to ask Tara out on another date, but this date had expectations. Expectations he had to live up to. He couldn't let it fall apart drowning him.

What was he thinking of exactly? He was thinking about how he was going to set up this whole romantic moment and woo her. Make an impression on her and let her know that he is the one for her. He was just waiting for that bell to ring signaling lunch. He needed to go outside and take in the fresh air. He needed to put in his headphones and make the whole world around him disappear. He crossed his fingers that, that relaxing would form some idea.

When the bell did go off, he ran out the door. His throat was getting dry and he could feel his palms sweating. With one look at him, you could tell that he was nervous. It was so easy to tell that he was acting differently. He had to disguise it though, when he was around Tara. He didn't want her to catch onto anything that was happening. If she knew what was occurring, the whole plan would be ruined...well, not the entire plan. He still didn't even know what he was going to do for most of the plan, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he had to think. Had to think really hard about everything. If he made one imprudent mood, all of the dominoes that were being perfectly aligned would tip over.

On the other side, Tara was exiting the doors of the school and headed towards their regular lunch table. She couldn't contain her excitement about it all. She never had been in a real relationship before and didn't know much, but with Gavin, she didn't think it would be that hard. They both cared about each other and that is what mattered most at the end of the day. She sat next to Larry and Barry and was beaming as she searched for Audrey. She had to tell her all the details about how Gavin asked her out. Tara's heart was flying. She could feel the beats getting faster. Just even the thought of it all, had that effect on her. She was all giggly inside. It was a new feeling and she loved it. She hoped it would be a feeling that would be around for a long time.

When Audrey finally arrived at the table she was wearing a smile on her face and fixed her red specs that she has grown attached to. Fashion should be functional. Audrey was definitely a little eccentric, but that is why her friends loved her. All of her friends weren't afraid to be who they were. Tara has a special bond with her friends. They could relate to each other and talk about anything. They were the people that Tara could confide in most.

"What's up with you, Smiley?" Audrey said asking Tara casually. She knew the real reason, but had to play it off like she didn't. She didn't want to give Tara any ideas. She wanted Tara to be surprised by the moment she was going to have. Wanted Tara to be unprepared for it. Wanted the pieces to fall just in place for her friend.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Tara said jumping up and down in her seat. Larry and Barry looked at their friend with confusion. They never saw Tara so energetic and vocal like this. Never saw her unafraid to let the whole school hear her voice.

"I don't know, what?" Audrey said with a shrug.

"Gavin asked me out!"

"Not to interrupt, but didn't he already do that?" Barry said as he started snagging food off his brothers tray. In response, Larry smacked his hand away. Tara would never understand how boys could eat so much.

"It's different. This is there SECOND date. The first was just an introduction." Audrey quickly responded. She was such a romantic at heart. The drama side definitely influenced the way she perceived things. " and that's so great that he asked you out! How did he do it?"

"Well, we were on our way to class and then–"

"Talking about me?" Tara immediately froze when she heard a deep, manly, and familiar voice that came from behind her. She closed her eyes and then turned around to see Gavin.

"Uhhh...h-hi." She said barely making out the word. He always showed up at the worst times possible.

"Mind if I sit with my beautiful girlfriend?" Gavin said with a smile which made her blush. Gavin didn't mind that she was talking about him one bit. She didn't say anything bad about him, so there was no reason to be angered at her.

"Not at all." Tara said and moved over and Gavin took the spot on the end across from Audrey. He could once again could feel her gaze. Those eyes pouring into his skin. He felt more and more uncomfortable by the second. He knew Audrey had good intentions, but nothing he would do would make her stop.

"So, I was wondering if I could walk you home from school?" Gavin said as he reached for Tara's hand intertwining her delicate fingers with his. Feeling the smooth skin on her hand. He loved the warmth of her hand in his.

"That sounds great. I would really enjoy that. Planning on carrying my books then, too?" Tara said with a laugh that made him melt inside. It was so beautiful. So adorable. It was the best sound he had ever heard.

"Maybe." Just the presence of Tara made everything in his life light up. She made him feel something he never felt before. Something that made him want more and more of it. He knew that he could not live without her now.

All of a sudden Gavin's phone went off signaling that he had a text message. He took it out and looked at the screen then he read the name. He should of knew. His eyes went up from the phone to Audrey. It was from her. He assumed texting was another skill she obtained. Gavin opened the text and read it when Tara wasn't looking. He took in every word:

"Don't make a move later."

The text message clearly said. It was as direct as possible. He then nodded at Audrey in understanding. He wouldn't mess this up.

"Tara, I have to go meet Gabe. I'll see you later?"

"That sounds great." Tara responded not leaving contact from his eyes. With that, Gavin left. He had to do this right. He wanted Tara to know how special she was. If giving her that fairytale first kiss was the way to do it, he would. Her happiness mattered most.

* * *

I GREATLY apologize for my lack of updates. school started. I'm trying my best. I will make sure I'll update more. promise. this story has a lot more to tell. (:

for those who are still following the story, thank you so much. I really appreciate it. (:


	5. Getting Harder

Radio Rebel

Perfection

Getting Harder

Gavin finally exited the cafeteria and started heading towards his locker. He didn't really need to meet Gabe. He just needed an excuse to get away from Audrey. He didn't want to show Tara how nervous he was around her. He had to pretend like everything was normal. That it was just an average day in Seattle. Gavin didn't consider having secrets as a bad thing. It was just something someone was containing inside their brain until it was time to be told. Timing was important. He had to have the perfect timing during this upcoming date. But there was still one problem. He had no idea where he was going to take her. Time was running out on the clock. The calendar had only seven days in a week. How he wished their was more days or hours in a day. He had to think and put his heart into this date. He had to push his worries that were developing in his mind away. He had to bury those. He had to stop listening with his head and had to start listening with his heart.

As Gavin was walking down the hall, he saw something that caught his eye. All of a sudden, an idea sparked. He finally got something that would be meaningful and would leave an impression on Tara. Ideas kept coming in his mind. Bursting. Why didn't he think of this before? The smile on his face grew. It was perfect. There was nothing about it he would change.

The stage was the perfect place. He could set up a picnic and they could just talk about music and things that interested them. He could put up lights and decorate the stage to give it a more romantic and cozy feel. He could write a song for her and make her feel loved. Let her know that he will always be dedicated and in love with her.

Why the stage exactly? He had several reasons as to why. For one it was the moment where he looked into those deep brown beautiful eyes and realized she was special. That there was more to her than what people thought. It was the moment where he wanted her. The moment he fell in love with her. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He could feel the chemistry between them. In that moment, it was undeniable. That was the moment where she left his mark on his heart. She made a mark that could never be destroyed. Another reason was because when they were on that stage, there was a reason. That reason was because of a project. A project that finally let him and Tara get to know each other. She wasn't just a random face in the hallway anymore. They knew each other on a more personal level. If it wasn't for that project, all the pieces wouldn't of had fell in place the way they did. The last reason was because when they were rehearsing the lines, they were so close to kissing. He was so close to feeling Tara's lips against him and enjoying the moment completely. So close to pure bliss. He would now be able to give her the kiss she missed. Make up for it. He would be able to kiss the right girl on that stage instead of the wrong one.

There was one flaw in his entire plan though which could possibly make everything fall to pieces. The thing that would cause him the most trouble would be the fact that there was a woman who had complete control over the school. Who had the power. Who was probably still bitter about earlier events. That person is Principal Moreno. He knew that if she found out what he was doing, his whole plan would fall apart and be ripped into tiny pieces. That there would be no way to put it all back together away. He had to be sneaky. He had to make sure she would be no where near that area during their date. An idea was born, but life kept throwing stones in his path forming a wall.

Later that day, the fell finally rang dismissing class. Everyone started pushing their way through the crowded hallways trying to exit the building as soon as possible. People were squished in between the tight walls. Trying to sneak around corners and bodies. Doing anything possible to get where they were going. When Gavin finally reached Tara at his locker he sighed with relief.

"Hey, I'm still walking you home, right?" Gavin said reaching for the books in her locker. She then quickly snatched it up and looked at him.

"Nice try." She said with a smile. Gavin in return started shaking his head at her and laughed.

"Tara, you're killing the art of chivalry. If I am your knight in shining armor, you should let me do this."

"But you're not my knight. You're my prince charming." Tara said with a teasing smile placed on her angelic face.

"You found a loophole…lucky for you, I will be more careful with my phrasing for next time." Once Tara closed her locker and gathered her belongings, Gavin reached for her hand. Their fingers were touching gently. They both felt a tickling sensation inside them. A sensation that made them get butterflies in their stomach and heads become dizzy. A sensation that made their heart beat faster. They could feel warmth and comfort even the most simplest of touches.

Tara and Gavin were laughing and talking the entire walk. After many efforts at trying to carry Tara's book's, she finally gave in and stopped resisting. The path they were walking on was a different route than usual. It was hidden under the shadows of the trees. The wind swayed the branches gently and you could hear the birds chirping. The grass was freshly cut and you could smell it in the air filling up their noses. It was the perfect setting. It was quiet. It was like nothing in the world could disturb them. Gavin wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to admire her beauty every second. He wanted to spend every moment with her. This feeling was new to him. He had crushes in the past with other girls, but with Tara, it was different. She meant the universe to him. She was different from those girls. She was different from those girls in the best possible way. He wouldn't want one thing about Tara to change. She was perfect in his eyes.

"So, how was your first school day at being Radio Rebel publicly?" Gavin said striking up another conversation topic. He genuinely cared about her and her well-being. He wanted her to be happy. Her happiness was the thing that made him happy. He wanted her to have a life full of joy. He wanted her to have an exciting life. A life that she would be forever satisfied with.

"It was...good. I typically wouldn't say that, but it was. I've noticed people have become more open with each other. People aren't afraid to get to know each other any longer. They sincerely take interests and I love that. It's a shame it took until our senior year for people to realize that, though. Even though that didn't happen, I still think if we take the skills we learned in high school and apply them to life, we're going to go far as a generation." Gavin just looked at her amazed. He loved her mind so much. It intrigued him. When she talked, he couldn't restrain himself from listening.

"You're so inspiring, Tara. You really are. Your words inspire me so much. You influence the choices I make and the way I think massively. You opened up so many people's eyes. You're a person who many admire. You're the person I admire." Gavin said looking at her talking from his heart. All these things he was feeling couldn't be contained inside of him for any longer. She needed to know. Tara looked at Gavin completely touched. No one had ever said something so sweet like that to her. He was kind. He looked in her eyes and in that moment, Tara completely melted. She just wanted his arms to be wrapped around her so tightly that she couldn't escape. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter and she started blushing crazily.

"Uh, thank you…your music inspires me too." She said with a smile and then the next thing she knew Gavin's fingers were pushing back the hair that dangled in her face. This caused her heart to beat faster in her chest. Everything felt like a dream. The words he was saying and the way he touched her skin so gently. Each movement filled with care. It wasn't a dream, it was reality. A reality that she hoped would never escape her.

"I love you, Tara." Those four words left Gavin's lips and he took a step closer to her looking deep into her brown eyes. This was it. This was the moment she was waiting for. The moment she was waiting for with the perfect guy. She couldn't imagine her first kiss being with anyone else.

"I love you too, Gavin." She responded back sweetly. She was silently wishing she could pause time. Without a thought about her surroundings, she walked a step closer. Her foot then got caught onto a branch that was popping out of the ground creating a crescent shape. She then fell unable to catch herself and her and Gavin both fell straight to the ground. Gavin tried holding her up, but the surprise through him off. When they both hit the ground they started hysterically laughing at their clumsiness.

"Are you okay?" Gavin said brushing off her back trying to get the dirt off. She then nodded. Gavin was relieved that the kiss didn't work out the way it should of. As much as he wanted to, Audrey's words kept going through his brain the entire time. He couldn't make a move. He just couldn't. The moment had to be perfect. The kiss had to be random. Plus, if Audrey knew that he broke his word, he would be criticized. She would never get over it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I can't control my feet well. I hope I didn't break my boyfriend. I shouldn't be allowed to have nice things at times like this."

"I certainly did have a nice trip, if it makes you feel any better." Gavin said with a chuckle. His laugh was contagious. It made her laugh. They both then proceeded to lay there. They weren't in a rush. The world was in their hand. Every minute was theirs. Time would be spent together. The time they shared together was precious. "So, what are your wise words for those who have a history of falling?"

"My advice is to wrap you in bubble wrap or cover yourself with pillows." Tara laughed once more. Gavin moved closer to Tara and grabbed her hand. He started playing with her tiny fingers in his hand. His fingers filling up the empty spaces between her fingers.

"I'm sure the people would take that advice. I know I would."

"I appreciate it."

"So, you basically work for your dad, right?" Right when Gavin said that, he could feel a change about her. That the words he said didn't go over well with her. The smile was completely gone from her face. Their eye contact was loss and she was now staring up at the sky. Trying to pretend everything was fine, but Gavin sensed it wasn't. There was something completely off about her. "I'm sorry...did I say something?" Gavin looked at her with concern, confusion and worry clearly painted on his face.

"Well, Rob is my stepfather. My birthfather is actually in Taiwan…" Tara said still not making eye contact with him. Her eyes were getting watery and drops were running down the side of her wasn't really open about her father. She had such a strong connection her father and then all of a sudden, that was taken away. She rarely got to talk to him. The only way they kept in contact was mostly be email. That wasn't good enough for her, though. He wanted to hear her father's voice again. She wanted things back to the way they were, but she understood that her father had to do what he had to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Gavin said moving closer to her, holding her hand tighter trying to comfort her.

"It's fine…you can't say no to a great job. Plus, we email…it's better than nothing, y' know?" Tara said trying to make the best of the situation. Even though she said those things, it didn't change how she felt. She was not fine and she wasn't okay. Inside she was hurting. Her dad meant the world to her. She remembered how when she was little he used to share stories with her and play games. As time passed, all that disappeared.

"I don't think it's fine…if it was fine, you wouldn't be crying." Gavin said placing his hand upon Tara's cheek wiping off her tears as best as he could. She tried to play it off like she wasn't, but it was too late now. "I hope you know I will always be here to talk about anything. I love you. I would do anything to make you happy. I hope you don't forget that." Gavin said looking down at her. Their eyes connected and she nodded with understanding. "We should probably start heading back." Tara nodded again and he got up from the ground and held out his hand for her to take. Gavin picked up Tara's backpack that was laying on the ground and started walking, but before he got a chance, Tara's arm reached out and grabbed him. They both were then hugging tightly. Not letting each other go.

"Thank you." Tara said softly into his shoulder. They just stood there for a few moments in silence as Gavin rubbed her back comforting her. Doing everything in his power to console her. She then pulled away and looked in his eyes and she began leaning in once more. Gavin realized this and panicked. He didn't want to pull away for no reason giving her the impression that he didn't want tot kiss her, but what was he supposed to do?

"It's getting dark out...we should hurry up." Gavin said and he could see the disappointment on Tara's face. It killed him. She looked crushed. He had to be more careful. He didn't want to hurt her. That wasn't his intention at all. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	6. Talks and Favors

1Radio Rebel

Talks and Favors

Tara and Gavin walked home and Gavin tried to act as normal as possible, but he could tell by her face that he messed up. He didn't mean to hurt her that way. He should have just gone for it, but Audrey's words kept crawling back into his brain reminding him that he had to give Tara the perfect kiss.

When Tara entered her house there was disappointment written all over her face. She didn't understand. She couldn't comprehend anything that just occurred. Was she reading his signals wrong? She thought they had a connection, but was she just kidding herself? She knew deep down it was just a kiss and there were feelings there, but...she couldn't help but thinking the worst of the situation. She just wanted to show love and be loved. Was that too much to ask for? Her mind kept bubbling with the consequences of this particular occurrence and she couldn't stop. The more she thought, the more puzzling all these events became.

When she walked inside the house, she could see her mom and Rob sitting in the living room together cuddling on the couch having a moment together. She looked at them and wondered why Gavin and her couldn't be that close. They both had a thing for each other, but why was it so troublesome for them to show it?

Tara sighed to herself and headed up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and started playing some music to get her mind off of what happened earlier. But that didn't help. In every song, every word reminded her of Gavin. Each word said his name. Each chord did. Each melody. She was afraid of losing him. What if someone better came along? I mean, Gavin was adorable. He had those brown eyes that any girl could fall for and that cute smile that could make any girl go completely weak...he was a catch.

All of a sudden Tara heard her door open up and standing there was her mother. She wanted to act like everything was completely ordinary, but right away, Tara's mother picked up something was wrong. She looked at her daughter with concern in her eyes...Tara felt them scanning over her. Observing every movement she made.

"Hey, Mom." Tara said cheerfully trying to play it off like something wasn't poking at her mind. It was too late though. Anything Tara said or did couldn't change mothers opinion. Just like nothing will ever change her mothers feelings about the color chartreuse.

Tara's mother then closed the door behind them making sure Rob couldn't hear what was about to happen. The truth was, Tara wasn't in the mood to talk. She just knew this feeling was going to disappear eventually. "Is something wrong, sweetie?" her mother said in a soft and loving tone.

"I'm completely fine..." Tara said doing her best to lie...she didn't want to have this conversation. Her mother meant well, but sometimes she didn't have the best way of saying things. Sometimes she felt like her mother didn't completely understand her. She knew her mother attempted to, but it never worked out. There was always a barrier between them. A line that separated them.

"Fine? Sweetie, I know that word well. Fine is a word you say when you're not. What's bothering you?" Tara's mother then plopped herself on the bed next to her daughter and looked at her seriously. Tara could tell there was no halting this conversation. Tara knew for a fact it was unavoidable.

"Well...I just...it's.." Tara couldn't get the words from her mouth. She felt ridiculous, but hurt at the same time. This time no one interrupted them and it was just Gavin's choice...Gavin rejected her.

"It's just what, Tara? You can tell me anything." Tara mom said trying to comfort her daughter, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Well...Gavin uh, walked me home from school today and when I thought he was um, going to kiss me...he didn't. Now I'm wondering if he even likes me anymore...I don't know...am I thinking too much into this?" Tara said nervously looking down. Just because Tara bursted out of her shell, didn't mean there was a part of her that wasn't insecure anymore.

"Tara, maybe he was afraid to. I'm sure he cares about you. Sometimes when you're with the one you care about you get nervous." Tara took a moment to take in her mothers words. She was correct. She remembered how at Stacy's party Gavin popped up right next to her and they had that talk...She remembered how he looked into her eyes and everything felt like a dream. Like she was floating on a cloud. He got her when no one else did. He took an interest in her.

"Thanks, Mom...you really helped." Tara said and then gave her mother a hug.

"You should talk to him, Tara. Just like that time my friend started wearing lavender and it was SO not her color. I think chartreuse goes well for everyone. You should try it, too!" That was the mother she knew...Tara nodded and then out her mother went. She was a bit crazy, but no matter what, she would always love her mom.

Gavin sat in his room sketching out his plans on a piece of paper...it was a great idea, but he had no idea how he would pull it off. Moreno had eyes all over the school...she was probably still bitter. Gavin needed help to set this all up. To get away with it. But the question was, how was that going to be possible? An idea struck him. He knew there would be consequences if he did this, but he had to take a risk. Tara taught him that, that is what life is about. He had to do everything to get to his goal. He then picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Stacy, I need a favor."


End file.
